Lie Ren vs Jaune Arc
Lie Ren vs Jaune Arc is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 11! RWBY vs RWBY! When these two side characters of the RWBY web show collide, which one will prove to be the supreme combatant? '' Interlude (Invader) Wiz: The world of Remnant. While some of the heroes of Team RWBY and JNPR have displayed tremendous power and skill, there are those that always seem to be at the bottom of the pile in a melee. '''Boomstick: Lie Ren, the orphan of Kuroyuri. ' Wiz: And Jaune Arc, the leader of Team JNPR. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. But before we get into it, just a basic ground rule that this will be an analysis of these two characters simply as combatants- there is no existing sentiment between them in this battle; it will be as if they have never met. Lie Ren (Time to Say Goodbye Instrumental) '''Boomstick: Poor Ren. He's had it about as rough as any kid growing up in Remnant. ' Wiz: On the outskirts of the Kingdom of Mistral, there were collections of towns and villages with small communities trying to establish their own lifestyle independent to the ruling of the councils of the Kingdoms. They were hopes and dreams that maybe they could establish their own little network as a Kingdom of its own. 'Boomstick: And they may have been able to do it, but the towns and villages were very susceptible to attacks from bandits and creatures of Grimm. One in particular being the Nuckelavee. Without a proper set of defences, the towns and villages fell one by one. ' Wiz: On one particular night, Ren lost both his mother and father to the beast- and learned from his dad one last lesson: That the worst action to take is taking no action at all. Amid all the panic and fear, he triggered his semblance for the first time, and saved a fellow child - Nora Valkyrie. Since then, the pair have come so far. 'Boomstick: Ren enrolled at Beacon Academy in Vale, probably wanting to stay as far away from scary ghostly horse creatures as possible. And he formed Team JNPR with Jaune, Nora and Pyrrha. The squad trained and fought alongside Team RWBY all the way to the Vytal Festival. And things seemed to be going swimmingly, until... ' Cinder: This, was not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens- '' '''Boomstick: Shit hit the fan. And amid the ongoing battle between students and Atlesian soldiers, White Fang members and Grimm, the school was lost. ' Wiz: With teams fragmented and will shattered, a new team was formed. RNJR- now fronted by Ruby Rose. The goal was to reach Mistral, but along the way Ren was subjected to the horrors of his past again, coming face to face with the Grimm that killed his parents. 'Boomstick: Somehow, Team RNJR managed to weaken it, giving Ren enough time to slice off its arms, cut a gash on its chest and then finally decapitate it. Each strike, revenge for all the people Ren had lost. ' Wiz: Since then, Ren has been a background character again, passing off some wisdom on Team RWBY and Oscar when given the chance, but knowledge is only as valuable as it should be, if backed with the right set of tools and weapons. (Kuroyuri Part 2) 'Boomstick: Like every living being with a soul, Ren is protected by his Aura. This is similar to a force field in how it minimises damage delivered directly to Ren for a short time. But that doesn't make it an invincible asset. Aura can be diminished through repeated punishment. ' Wiz: Or an attack so powerful that it just wipes out Aura in one hit. A telltale sign that one's Aura is failing is a crackling flash of colour over their body. Once Aura is eliminated, Ren would be extremely vulnerable to otherwise manageable attacks. But Ren also is fairly unique in that he is one of a few characters to show the use of Aura on the attack. 'Boomstick: During the highly unsafe practise mission Ozpin put in place, Ren was confronted by a pair of King Taijitu Grimm. The snake like creatures were ready to finish Ren off with a bite, but he caught the teeth in his hands, protected by Aura and then ripped them out of its mouth. When he attacked next, Ren used his Aura to help inflate and then explode the Grimm's head! ' Wiz: Ren is also a martial artist, happy to throw kicks and punches and palm strikes into a battle, most prominently seen in the Vytal Tournament. This combined with impressive speed makes for a handful for his opponent to deal with. 'Boomstick: As most huntsmen and huntresses are, Ren has been blessed with a semblance. Unlike a Pyrrha Nikos or a Ruby Rose however, this semblance isn't a direct influence or a means to cause damage. Instead, Ren has the ability to minimise his emotional signature. ' Wiz: He can also cover his teammates with this ability. This managed to bring his flaring trauma under control and managed to also put Nora at ease. 'Boomstick: Good thing too. Otherwise they were bird food. ' Wiz: This semblance can even cover train cars and protect multiple people at once. But Ren is more well known for his weapons. The Stormflowers are two rapid fire pistols with daggers on them, and can be used in more than one way. Primarily, Ren rapid fires the weapons as his standard attacks, but also likes to use the gunfire as a distraction for his more deadlier attacks, those being his martial arts and his dagger strikes. 'Boomstick: Ren's Stormflowers can also block melee attacks, as he has demonstrated against Nolan in the Vytal Festival, and he can even throw them as if they were deadly boomerangs in a technique that would put Dead Rising 2's Decapitator to shame. ' Wiz: And should he somehow find himself disarmed of his guns, Ren can also catch out his foes with the dagger his father left him with in the fall of Kuroyuri. This weapon was sharp enough to slice the Grimm of Ren's nightmares apart with every bit of contact it made. But Ren has never been shown to use it apart from when he is at a last resort. 'Boomstick: For a simple load out- as far as RWBY characters go- Ren's actually quite well off. He also has a rare trait. No, not Silver Eyes- though if he did, I'm sure he would have asked about it ''waaaay ''before Ruby eventually does. No, Ren also has a form of telepathy. ' Wiz: To a degree. Though it is never actually discussed whether Ren was only able to sense Tyrian and the Grimm because of pending danger, or if he naturally uses Extrasensory to his advantage. 'Boomstick: So he has explosive Aura attacks, dual bayoneted machine gun pistols, and he can sense you coming. And this guy isn't the main character... because? ' Wiz: Because the show is called RWBY, Boomstick. 'Boomstick: Can't the R stand for Ren? ' Wiz: No. '''Boomstick: Shame... Lie Ren: Well that embarrassment., that desire to go back and tell yourself not to be so stupid, that just proves you're not the same person you used to be. You're smarter, you're kinder, you're stronger, and you're not done growing yet. None of us are. '' Jaune Arc (Huntsmen) Wiz: Every set of armour has a fault. Every structure has a vulnerable support. And every team has a weak link. '''Boomstick: You may not know it by looking at him, but Jaune is actually the grandson of a great huntsman. Having cheated his way into Beacon Academy, he earned the adoration of Pyrrha Nikos for his oblivious nature. ' Wiz: Pyrrha trained him as a huntsman, but Jaune was still the victim of bullying and was still very much out of his depth against the higher level of Grimm. He even developed into quite the strategist over the years at Beacon, managing his team into the Vytal Festival. Once the invasion of Beacon started, he managed to survive despite being considerably inept compared to his team. Boomstick: After the death of Pyrrha and the fall of Beacon, Jaune travelled with Ruby, Ren and Nora to Haven in an effort to prevent the tragedy reoccurring at a different school. And along the way, we learned that Jaune had honoured Pyrrha by merging her remaining armour with his and kept recorded videos of her training to practice. ' Wiz: Frustrated with the secrecy of Ozpin and Qrow, Jaune has developed a frosty relationship with the pair, but has remained loyal to the cause. '''Boomstick: Even unlocking his semblance after nearly witnessing his second potential love interest die at the hands of Cinder. ' Wiz: Jaune has shown signs of improvement. And it is important to not overlook that. So, let's look at what Jaune is working with in order to battle through hardship. (Let's Just Live) '''Boomstick: Turns out vomit boy is a sucker for the classics. His weapon of choice is the Crocea Mors. A sword and a shield. Like the knights of olden times! Wiz: Not the most overpowered weapon, and not as flashy as most, but Jaune's sword is as good as anything at cutting down Grimm. His shield can also resist the impact from an Ursa when it swipes at him. But it has never been shown to be as effective as a combination against other people. In his Beacon days, Cardin Winchester was able to overcome him in sparring, and he was using only a mace. Boomstick: That was a low blow, Wiz. Cardin used psychological "I'm a bully" warfare to win that day. The Jaune Arc of Volume 4 onwards would fuck Cardin up. ' Wiz: Well, most probably. Jaune has shown massive signs of improvement. His duelling improvements allowed him to hold his own- alone- against the Nuckelavee Grimm with just his sword. And his shield is strong enough to plant one of the arms into the ground. '''Boomstick: Though his case is helped when we consider how the sword and shield can be merged into a bigger and stronger sword. He held off the feet of the Nuckelavee for a short while and he was able to significantly tag it a few times with the new improved sword. ' Wiz: Jaune is also protected by aura, but there is a unique feature in that Jaune's aura is said to be plentiful. Pyrrha unlocked it for him, and with all that aura comes potential. 'Boomstick: In Volume 5, Jaune was revealed to be a healer, being able to transfer his aura to another person to heal them from even serious wounds such as stabs. After a few minutes, his aura transfer was able to return Weiss from near death to fully healed. ' Wiz: He could also use the aura as an attack method, but as said in Ren's analysis, he has never shown this. '''Boomstick: The kid might not be known for being a worldie of a fighter, but Jaune is observant enough to identify attack opportunities. Against the Nuckelavee, Jaune used the sword to hold off a charge that was intended to level a building Ren and Nora were under. And while he was eventually overpowered, the fact he stopped it was incredible! Wiz: There's even the details where he kept up with Cinder Fall in a brief skirmish in the Battle of Haven. Jaune was even able to clip Cinder, if with a little help from Ruby, and held her blow for blow. Until Cinder was fuelled with rage and managed to subdue him. Boomstick: He might be going about it the long way, but Jaune is on the path to making Pyrrha and his family's legacy proud. And with his friends beside him, he is destined to rise to the top. ' ''Jaune Arc: I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their loves! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I? Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Location: Oniyuri (RWBY) Note: Because this is an observation of two characters from the same team I will write this as if they are completely unaware of one another's powers, but they have reason to be hostile with one another. ''' (Infinite and Unbound) Alone amid the half built town of Oniyuri, wandered a lone huntsman. Lie Ren. His weapons remained in their hilts, as he heard someone closing in. He allowed himself to sense fully what was coming his way. Another huntsman. This time, definitely hostile. He backflipped on to a roof, and looked down on the new approaching boy. "Jaune Arc..." he said. Jaune frowned back at him. "What's it to you?" he sniped. Ren removed the Stormflowers from his hilts. "I've been expecting you..." '''FIGHT! (I'm the One Instrumental) Ren then leapt down to Jaune's location and opened fire with his pistols. Simple counter. Jaune raised his shield, while following Ren's movements. After a few laps, Ren closed in and attempted a flying kick, which bounced off Jaune's shield. Jaune then swung at him, but Ren ducked the cleave and kicked Jaune in the back. Jaune stumbled forwards, but was able to block off Ren's strikes with the Stormflower blades. They engaged in somewhat of a lock, but Ren again snatched the advantage, kicking Jaune under the arms, weakening his grip and allowing Ren to kick him back. Ren then planted his boot in Jaune's chest, and followed with several gun shots. Jaune toughed them out, and swung at Ren, forcing him to duck. But this played into Jaune's favour, granting him an opening to kick Ren's knee out. As Ren buckled, Jaune smashed his shield into the ninja's back. Ren skidded across the floor, and opened fire again. Jaune blocked, raising his shield, so Ren decided to go around the back, throwing one Stormflower as a boomerang. Jaune saw it coming. "Nice try!" he added snidely, moving forwards and striking at Ren's upper body and trying to redirect the huntsman in the way of his weapon. Ren entertained the struggle, before catching his gun and cross cutting at Jaune's face with the attached blades. Good thing for Jaune that his aura held up. He went to overpower Ren again, but the ninja back flipped on to the roof and rained down Stormflower shots at him. Jaune shielded again, but realised he wasn't gaining any more ground this way. Instead, he retreated, ducking inside a building renovation and awaiting Ren's attack. It came from above, but Jaune was able to sheath his sword and create a much larger weapon because of it. With this new weapon, Jaune was able to throw Ren spine first into the wall, shattering it. Jaune then went to clash blades with Ren's Stormflower, but Ren was unable to block properly. The attack butted him in the face, and thanks to Ren's now failing aura the attack created a gash over his face. (SSSN vs NDGO) Ren backed off, using his range to try and keep Jaune boxed in. But Jaune was building up a head of steam and charged him, barely flinching from the Stormflower shots. Ren ducked, kicking Jaune in the knee and then slashing a wooden structure, forcing the building to collapse on top of Jaune. Jaune staggered outside, aura failing on him as well. Ren was stood waiting for him, and went for a roundhouse kick. Jaune went to shield him, but Ren flipped on to Jaune's back and pulled him backwards. As the pair tumbled, Ren planted his weapons in the ground, breaking his slide. Jaune meanwhile bounced off the floor and into a wall. Ren went to crosscut him, but Jaune parried the shot. But Ren was too nimble to be hit with a counter. He ducked, flipped and sidestepped every attempt at a Jaune counter attack, frustrating the leader. Jaune then let out a cry as he went to take Ren's head, which Ren again ducked. But Jaune backed him against the wall, and began pressing hard. Jaune's weapon was far heavier than Ren's and the orphan was losing the strength contest. So he fought smarter instead. With a simple raised leg, a dagger slipped from Ren's clothing, which he was able to flick into the air with his leg. Ren was then able to kick the distracted Jaune back, breaking the hold. Ren planted the Stormflowers into Jaune's shoulders, pinning him on the wall, before grabbing the dagger and redirecting it across the Arc Family Legacy's neck. Jaune's aura, incredibly, was doing just enough to keep him alive. So Ren had no choice, but to take the dagger, and this time stab Jaune through the skull, making sure this time that the battle was indeed concluded. (Music Stops) Ren then retrieved his weapons, allowing Jaune's body to sag to the ground. Ren wiped the blood from his face, and moved on. Conclusion (Ren is It?) looped. 'Boomstick: Rest well, Jaune. You'll be with Pyrrha again soon. ' Wiz: Although he is the team leader, Jaune was outclassed by Ren's acrobatic ability. While he has improved, Jaune has not been shown to surpass anyone in the group. And while Ren isn't renowned for his one on one capabilities either, there is little evidence to suggest he is at a disadvantage. Jaune has never coped with athletically gifted enemies. Tyrian and Ruby both surpassed him when they incorporated speed, and even with Pyrrha's help, Jaune is vulnerable to mishaps more frequently than Ren. 'Boomstick: Ren held his own with Yang, without his weapon, and has also used his martial arts to get the better of Nolan. Yang and Nolan are more polished fighters than Jaune, so it is logical to assume that Ren would be able to exploit his weakness. ' Wiz: Ren simply had more options. He had two ranged weapons, with blades as well as a spare dagger that Jaune would never see coming. Yes, he had his shield but without a sufficient response, all it did was prolong the inevitable. 'Boomstick: Even in a side by side comparison, you can see how Ren comes away victorious. Take the battle with Tyrian, where Ren had better reactions to Tyrian's attempt to attack Jaune. Tyrian's jump was put in slow motion, and you can clearly see that Ren is more in tune with Tyrian's position- directly behind Jaune. ' Wiz: Lucky for Jaune, Ren called his name and managed to encourage him to raise his shield, allowing the team to close in. But Ren was also the only one able to tag Tyrian out of the pair and even has added telepathy, which Jaune does not have. So even if Ren found himself unable to see Jaune, he could still track him. Jaune may have held his own with Cinder, but the chances are that this was down to Cinder toying with him. 'Boomstick: And while Ren has shown ''once ''to succumb to temper flare ups, this was when he was in an emotional battle. He was face to face with the creature that murdered his parents for crying out loud, and he only lost his cool when Nora was injured. It's hardly fair to count this as a shortcoming due to the specific environment the situation occurred in. ' Wiz: Whereas Jaune has been shown to succumb to frustration before. He often becomes clumsy and predictable as seen against Tyrian, Cinder, in training and when he tried to take on large Grimm in the early days. Ren was always the more balanced of the pair, and his supreme usage of aura and weapons, as well as athletic ability compensated for whatever strength feat Jaune had over him. 'Boomstick: Eventually, a clumsy strike would leave him open. And Ren was just ''Lieing ''in wait... ' Wiz: The winner is Lie Ren! Category:Peep4Life Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:P4L Season 1